1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to firewalls, and particularly to systems, methods and computer program products for firewall use of certified binaries.
2. Description of Background
Novice users typically do not know how to use a software-based firewall to secure their desktop and laptops from hackers. In addition, most novice users are not familiar with TCP/IP port settings or firewalls. Often they find themselves clicking the “Allow Port” without the knowledge to know if they are performing the correct actions. Novice users lack the knowledge to know if they should trust an executable to open a port, or to know what the port will be used for if they do.